Blood oxygenation systems are used for short term respiratory support, such as during coronary artery bypass graft surgeries or for acute respiratory distress syndrome patients. In current systems, blood is oxygenated by pumping oxygen through an inner, hollow fiber pumping blood though a larger, outer fiber that encapsulates the inner fiber. The walls of the inner fiber are permeable to oxygen and allow for the oxygenation of blood near the inner fiber. Current oxygenation systems maintain a laminar blood flow, only allowing the oxygenation of red blood cells within a close proximity of the permeable membrane.